


The Driving Force

by crimsonheart01



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Being given a new lease on life, Lyssa packs up her life and boards a bus to take her as far south as possible. She wakes up in Miami only meet Tej. Somewhere in Mexico, Han loses a race to Toretto and his beloved Plymouth Road Runner. Dom directs Han towards Miami, where there’s a brother sister duo who run the underground. They'll likely have a car for him. Han/OC





	1. Something About His Manners

**A/N: I recently re-watched Tokyo Drift which led me to re-watching Better Luck Tomorrow. Han will always be my baby <3**

**Playlist:** _Havana (feat. Young Thug) - Camilla Cabello_

**Disclaimer: To Universal for the franchise/Justin Lin for creating Han Lue.**

* * *

I jerked awake as the bus came to a noisy stop. I blinked a few times seeing that it was late evening, the sun already starting to set.

"Welcome to Miami." The driver announced to the last of us on the bus.

I sniffed, grabbed my duffel and stood up. I followed the short line, descending the stairs into the station. I branched off, making my way to the street. I figured if I walk a-ways I'd find a motel at least. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing the additional luggage still being hauled out. I was glad all I had one the bag to get me through.

I hoisted the bag up and crossed the street. I stared down the busy strip. Thankfully, the trip dropped me right in the middle of downtown Miami. I yawned, still feeling the fatigue from my long trip. I reached to readjust my baseball cap. I gazed up and down both ends of the street. Neither way seemed any better than the other. Without a second glance I turned and began walking to my left.

**~(F &F)~**

He jogged down the sidewalk, one hand in his pocket searching for his keys. He could hear the trill of his cellphone from his other pocket and rolled his eyes. He knew what time it was. He knew he was late. Calling him to nag wasn't going to change a thing.

He slowed to a brisk pace, yanking out his phone. He flipped it open, seeing 'Mama' popping up on the caller id.

"Yeah?" He answered.

He had to pull the phone away from his ear when his mother heard the way he answered. He swore to himself. His annoyance at himself getting in the way of a proper greeting. Once his mother's voice lowered an octave, he put the receiver back against his ear.

"I'm on my way." He clicked the unlock button to his car for emphasis, hoping his mother could hear the beep of the car.

She threatened to let everyone else eat all the food if he didn't show in the next half hour and hung up. He chuckled, shutting the phone and dropping back into his pocket. He looked down to make sure he hadn't missed his pocket when something solid collided with him.

"Shit." Two voices sounded at the same time.

He reached out, grabbing the upper arms of his assailant. With a clang and a muffled thud, his keys and the other person's bag had dropped to the ground.

"My bad." The voice sounded again.

He took a minute to regain his bearings and took in the petite woman standing in front of him. He could see the bags under eyes, and the low way she pulled her hat down. What really tipped him off was the state of her ruffled clothes. She'd travelled a far way by the looks of it and was exhausted.

True to every lesson his mother taught him, it was always to treat a woman with the upmost respect. She looked like she could use a break. He bent first, reaching to lift her bag and loop his keys around his fingers. She held her hand out, ready to accept her bag back. Instead of handing it over, he slung it over his shoulder. She furrowed her brow at his gesture.

**~(F &F)~**

He offered me a genuine smile, "Hungry?"

"I'm good." I answered, reaching for my bag again.

He chuckled, "Come on. My mama is hosting her weekly dinner."

He approached his car, pulling open the passenger's door and waiting for me to respond. I swallowed, staring at him with contempt in her eyes. I had no idea who this guy was, or why he was offering to take me out for a meal. The thought to book it off in the opposite direction crossed my mind, but he was still holding my bag.

The longer I stood there, the more his resolve broke down. I could see the genuine intent in his expression. He was just offering me a free meal. It didn't appear that he had an evil bone anywhere in his body. I stifled another yawn. I didn't want to blindly trust a stranger, but at the same time he wasn't being malicious.

"It's just a meal." He explained, "I promise. After you've had your fill I'll drive you to where ever it is you're in such a rush to get too."

I licked my lips, clearly contemplating his offer. He dropped my bag into the seat and circled around the hood to his side. He slipped into the seat, shoving the keys into the ignition and leaned over the console. I could see his face poking out from around the door and fought the smile wanting to form on my mouth. He looked like a teenager with those hopeful eyes.

I sighed. This was my brand-new start. The universe was responding. Giving me the chance to move on. Live the renewed life I was given. Putting the good opportunities in front of me. Waiting for me to take them up. If all else failed, there was always the gun in my duffle that I could use to my advantage. I slumped down into the seat, holding in the groan at the comfort of the seat. It was quite possibly the softest material I'd ever sat down on.

**~(F &F)~**

He watched as she sighed and slumped down into the seat, rearranging her bag at her feet. She tugged her door shut and he nodded. Manners. His mother always taught him to have good manners. They would always get you where you needed to be.

He offered his hand, "Tej."

"Lyssa." She grabbed his hand and they shook.

She offered him a tentative smile and he responded in kind before flying off down the street.


	2. High Tide

**A/N: FYI there will be a few references to Han's character from Better Luck Tomorrow. Both Justin Lin & Sung Kang have agreed that the Han Lue from BLT is also the same Han from F&F.**

**Playlist:** _GDFR (feat. Sage the Gemini) [Noodles Remix] - Flo Rida_

 **Dislcaimer:** **To Universal for the franchise/Justin Lin for creating Han Lue**

* * *

_~Somewhere in Mexico~_

Two cars lined up at the starting line. Han curled his fingers around the steering wheel. He must be crazy. He’d finally caught up with Dominic Toretto. In Mexico of all places. Together they’d been working scene out here for months now. Building a rapport that made them more than just friends. They were family.

 

What he couldn’t remember was what gave him the idea to challenge the king to a race. All reasoning was beyond him. He almost felt like he had something to prove. He really didn’t He already knew that Dom trusted him. Whole heartedly. Maybe it was the testosterone of working the circuit with another guy. They were always in competition with each other.

 

Han took a deep breath, listening at Dom revved his engine. With a swallow, he glanced over, seeing as Dom was smirking at him. The referee stepped between the two cars, holding a checkered flag. Han stared out at the straight track in front of him. Concentration was all he needed.

 

The ref lifted the flag into the air. Both men pressed down on the gas, their engines roaring. Han dropped his left hand down onto the gear shift.

 

“READY!”

 

Han took one last glance at Dom. Dom nodded. Han inclined back in an equal gesture.

 

“SET!”

 

The flag came whipping down and both cars were whipped into first gear.

 

“GO!”

 

Tires squealed to life, causing a dust cloud to grow heavy behind them. Han ignored the screaming and cheers of the crowd around them. He was focused on crossing that finish line. Neck in neck, him and Dom battled the first metres of the strip. Buckling down, Han shifted through gears, pushing forward and swerving in front of Dom.

 

He glanced in he rearview to see as Dom swore, veering off to the right to avoid hitting Han’s back end. Han kept his foot down on the gas pedal, keeping it to the floor and flying closer to the finish. Smirking as he saw the line of spectators, all hollering with their hands in the air.

 

Han leaned back, he’d done it. He’d won.

 

To his back right, Dom used his distraction to his advantage. The smooth transition between gears while the Charger sped forward. Han caught through his side mirror as Dom pulled up to his rear.

 

“Shit.”

 

Han slammed down on the clutch, shifting into sixth gear, hoping that he still had a chance to keep his position. The two cars battled the last metre of the race. At the very last moment, Toretto pulled through, crossing the finish line half a second before Han and his Road Runner.

 

Han pulled up no more than an inch behind Toretto. Expletives were falling from his mouth. It didn’t matter if it had been by an inch or a mile. Toretto still won.

 

Han slammed his opened hands against the steering wheel, “FUCK!”

 

The crowd erupted into cheers, their hands banging on the side of their cars. Dom was undefeated. The champion. It was over. All for nothing. Now he was carless. Han threw the car into neutral and killed the ignition. His ego had gotten in his way. Humility. That’s what he needed to practice. Cupping the keys to his car in his hand, he pulled the driver’s side door open. It was an end to an era.

 

Han sighed, leaning against the hood of his Road Runner. He toyed with the keys in his hand. He misjudged. Too cocky for his own good. He should have never underestimated the King of the Quarter Mile. A small frown etched onto his face as he swung his keys around his two first fingers.

 

Dom chuckled as he shut the door on his Charger. He shook his head at Han. He as good, he’d give him that, but no one could be Dom. That just wasn’t how it worked. Dom held his hand out, and Han pursed his lips. His fist closing around his keys.

 

Han squeezed his eyes shut and with a pained expression dropped them into Dom’s waiting palm.  Dom caught the keys and pocketed them. He stepped up next to Han, both of the them leaning against the car.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to have a smoke, would you?” Han strained.

 

Dom laughed, “I thought you quit.”

 

“It’s been a trying day.” Han inhaled.

 

They fell into a lapse of silence. Han still in disbelief that he’d lost his beloved Plymouth. He’d been driving it since he was seventeen. He felt like he was losing one of his limbs. He never thought there would be a day when he wasn’t cruising behind the wheel of his classic muscle.

 

Dom glanced over and noticed the deep sigh emanating from his newest family member. He took pity on the guy. It wasn’t everyday that someone close to him tried and lost in a race. Dom stepped over to the Charger, leaning through the window and pulling open the glove box. He found a lone market and some stray pieces of paper.

 

Laying the paper flat on the hood of the car, Dom scribbled down a number. It’d been a minute since he’d been to Miami, but in the racing world, everyone talked. He’d only met Tej once before, and it was in passing. He knew the guy was trustworthy, and word on the street was that his sister was now second in command in their little operation.

 

Together they were killing the market. From what he’d heard – the sister – was an absolute beast when it came to sound systems. Tej always had the knack for technology. Both of them were masters when it came to the mechanics of cars. Together they were unstoppable. Racers from all over the country were making their way down to Miami. Everyone wanted a taste of what those two were offering.

 

Dom tossed the marker back onto the passenger, turned and handed Han the note.

 

“Call this number and ask for a guy named Tej.” Dom explained.

 

Han glanced down at the paper in his hand.

 

“Him and his sister will have something worth your while,” Dom encouraged, “I promise.”

 

“You trust this guy?” Han confirmed.

  
Dom nodded, “Yeah. Never met the sister, but together they’re running Miami’s underground racing scene.”

 

Han nodded, contemplating his next course of action, “I’ve never been to Miami.”

 

“You like it here in Mexico?” Dom winked at a couple of girls passing by, while Han’s eyes scanned the length of their bare legs. Dom shot him a smirk, “You’ll love it in Miami.”

 

Dom smiled as the two women stopped to beckon him towards them. Without glancing back at Han, he pushed off the car in the direction of the ladies with a broad smile on his face. Han smirked, understanding the implication. Where there were races, there were women.


	3. Come and Get Me

**A/N: Here we goooo!**

**Playlist:**   _Get Ur Freak On - Missy Elliott, & Nah Tell Dem (feat. Walshy Fire & Salcatore Ganacci) - Sanjin_

**Dislcaimer: To Universal for the franchise/Justin Lin for creating Han Lue**

* * *

Tej rolled to a stop in an abandoned alleyway. Han arched an eyebrow, giving his new acquaintance a questioning look. Dom was the one who sent Han this way. Dom was trustworthy. Only keeping those he considered family close. He couldn't write this Tej guy off yet.

Tej grinned, "Follow me."

Tej climbed out of the car, slamming his door shut behind him. Han shook his head but followed. The late summer evening was brisk. Han pulled his coat in around him, hoping to keep in some warmth. Tej walked across the alley, approaching a large metal door. He slammed his fist against it and it popped open.

Han scanned the street, ensuring that they hadn't been followed. Nor that there was a chance for an ambush. Once he was confident he could cross without issue, he slipped his hands into his jeans pockets and move across the pavement.

"This is the back entrance." Tej explained, while ushering Han through the door.

Han found himself swallowed in complete darkness as the lamps from the street were cut off by the closing door. Tej gripped his shoulder and lead him forward. The moved towards the pounding bass that could be felt through the walls. Han could only guess where Tej was bringing him. It took a minute, but Han's eyes adjusted to the limited light. There was a red glow coming from somewhere in front of them.

Han then noticed that there was a bouncer walking a foot in front of Tej. That must have been who opened the door. They reached another door and the bouncer propped it open for them. The music pounded through the opening. Causing Han to falter in his steps. He wasn't expecting to be taken to a club. Not when he was asking about cars.

Tej slapped the large man on the shoulder, "Thanks brother."

The bouncer gave a curt nod and took his post next to the door. Han looked over the railing on the platform where they were standing. There was a mass of people dancing. The distinct visual of bumping and grinding seen from every corner of the establishment. This had to be a once in a lifetime party. He'd never been in a club with this many people up and moving. He scanned the sidelines and noted there were a few booths scattered thought but was still astute in his original deduction.

Everyone was dancing.

Tej tapped him on the upper back, beckoning him to follow down the rickety stairs. Two steps behind, he kept up with Tej. Tej dodged them around the crowd, lifting a hand and a smile to a few people they passed. Han kept himself quiet. He didn't need to be making any new friends. Not yet at least. First, he needed a new car. Now that Dom had his Plymouth, he needed something else to occupy his time.

They reached another set of stairs and Tej hopped them two at a time. Han was observing his surroundings when they stepped into the DJ booth at the very back of the venue. He took in the activity around him. Tej was pulled in for a few hugs and greetings while Han stood off to the side.

Once he was posted against the wall, Han had the perfect view of the entire booth. At the very front, there was a petite brunette bopping her head up and down. At first, he thought she was just enjoying the music, until he spotted the headphone held up to her far ear.

His eyebrows rose. He was drawn to the precise movements of her hands. She tilted her head to the side, keeping the head phone in place. Her fingers flicked through the controls, a hand spinning one of the records. He was mesmerized by her craft. She wasn't new at this. He tried to catch a better glimpse of her face, but the reds and purples of the lights didn't allow for him to see much.

He watched as she not only mastered the music with seamless transitions, but she also managed to keep up an energetic two step at the same time. He felt as the bass of the next song began to pound through his chest. The crowd went wild when the new song was recognized. The DJ stood up straight, the headphones circling around her neck.

She threw one arm into the air, rapping along to the lyrics. She threw her entire body into the mime. It didn't take long for the mass to start thumping against the walls and the booth. She laughed and ripped the headphones off her neck. She jumped up on to the ledge of the booth, letting the record play without any effects.

Her legs were bent, leaning into the crowd. Those closest to her were grabbing at her feet. She screamed the lyrics out loud to the crowd. They ate up the entire performance. She balanced herself across to the other end of the booth. She reached out to a few, running her hands through those reaching out. Han swallowed, finally taking the time to appreciate the body he was staring at.

Her curves were well defined for someone with her stature. She had a tiny upper body, but her hips swelled out with thighs thick enough to match. She had an overwhelming upper athletic build, with a lower half soft, round, and inviting. She spun around, grabbing onto the shoulder of the nearest body in the booth and was helped back behind the controls.

She pulled her headphones back on and set up another song, a new transition. Han was knocked out of his trance by a knock to his elbow. Han glanced to his left to see Tej giving him a knowing smirk.

"That's my girl, right there." Tej shouted over the music.

Han clenched his back teeth together. His heart rate sped up. There was potential for this to go south. Han didn't know Tej. He had no gauge for how Tej would react. He'd just been caught blatantly checking out his new connects woman.

"Your girl?" He asked, hoping to sound indifferent.

Tej burst into laughter, "Chill bruh. That's my  _sister_."

Han's heart nearly stopped at the revelation. The inflection Tej use when stating sister relieved him. Brother was better than boyfriend, but only by a small amount. If that was Tej's sister, then he could be even more overbearing and protective. Tej could see the conflict on Han's face and shook his head in amusement. Poor guy had it bad. Wait till he figured out they were here to pick her up.

Tej reached for someone sitting on the couch next to them and spoke into their ear. They nodded and stood up. The woman Tej spoke with sauntered over to his sister.

"Lyssa." Tej announced, as the other person tapped her on the shoulder.

Han glanced over at him, nodding in understanding. Her name. They both watched as she leaned in to hear what the other woman was saying into her ear. The smile that grew on her face was brilliant. She turned her gaze over her shoulder immediately and winked at Tej. Her eyes met Han's for a brief second, before they traveled down the expanse of his body. He felt himself frozen under her scrutiny.

Now that he was seeing her entire face full on, he was floored. She was downright gorgeous. High cheekbones, subtle almond shaped eyes, and a narrow nose. With the lights above shining down directly onto her, he saw that her hair was a lighter brown than he expected, and long. It reached down the middle of her back, in loose waves. The kind that had showed that distinct natural unevenness. They weren't the kind that was curated with a curling iron.

Her skin was golden, obviously tanned from the summer sun. He glanced over at Tej, hoping to see some kind of resemblance but there wasn't any. Tej was light skinned, but still black. Lyssa wasn't. All he could figure was that one of them had been adopted or had different parents. Han glanced back at her out of the corner of his eye and was relieved that she was focused back on the music.

The woman who had spoken with her walked over to the door on the other side of the booth and disappeared behind it. Tej shifted in the same direction, waving a hand to Han to have him follow. Han pushed off the wall, giving Lyssa one last sparing glance before slipping through another door. Once that door was shut, the sound was vacuumed around them.

Han was staggered at the drastic change. The change made him feel deaf, except when he heard the conversation flowing around him. He could hear the slightest change in tone and he had to shake his head. Loud to silence. That wasn't a changeover easy to move on with in a quick manner.

"She's killing it out there." Someone exclaimed.

Tej laughed, "You make it sound like she doesn't always do that."

The man next to Tej rolled his eyes, "You don't have to follow that. There's no way I'll keep the same momentum."

Tej shrugged, having nothing to offer. Han found a seat across from the door and dropped down into it. Tej slipped into the one next to him. Han tried to focus his energy back on to the people around him. He'd always been an observant person. The man geared up to go on after Lyssa was slightly overweight but tall. He was smirking at the woman who'd come in to inform him that he was taking over the music for the remainder of the night.

The door to the green room burst open and Lyssa strode through. Her hair flowed around her, swaying as she came through. Han's eyes were immediately drawn to the swing of her hips. Every move she made was sinuous, deliberate.

Without looking at Tej she announced, "Let me grab my jacket, and we're good."

Tej nodded but didn't make a move. Han followed as she made her way to the back of the room. Her entire presence gave off a carefree attitude. Nothing about her was serious. She was full of life. On a seat lining the back wall, she reached over and plucked a black and red silk bomber off the seat.

She slid her arms into it, patted her pockets. Slipping a hand into one of her pockets, she confirmed that the mass in there was a cell phone and then turned back to the both of them. Han didn't bother to avert his gaze. She caught him staring and sent him a coy smirk. He matched her expression.

Tej watched the exchange with disguised laughter. Every guy who met Lyssa always tried something. What they didn't realize was that she was quick. She could drive circles around the average guy. He wondered if Han had it in him to keep up with Lys.

Lyssa shook her shoulders, making sure that her shirt and jacket fell properly around her torso. With a wave to the other DJ she stepped in front of Han and Tej.

"Ready?"

Tej nodded, raising to exit the room. Lyssa gave Han another once over. Han kept his gaze on her face as she checked him out. He couldn't gauge what she was thinking but based off the tiny grin forming at the corner of her mouth, he bet it was good. He arched an eyebrow at her and she winked, turning to follow after brother.

Maybe he  _would_  be making some new friends.


	4. Pretty Young Thing

**A/N: All the flirting!**

**Playlist:**  MY PYT - Wale

**Dislcaimer: To Universal for the franchise/Justin Lin for creating Han Lue**

* * *

Han reached for the passenger door and then rethought that decision. He backed up and waved a hand to it, offering the seat to Lyssa. She grinned, offered him a wink and pulled the door open. He backtracked, slipping into the back seat.

The three of them all pile into the car while Tej speeds out of the compound, the squeal of his tires echoing on the buildings around them. Han settled back into his seat, directly behind Lyssa. If he glanced out of his window, he could catch her silhouette in the side view mirror.

Tej reached for the auxiliary cord when Lyssa slapped his hand, stealing it from him.

"Driver chooses the music." Tej complained.

"You never learn? Rules change as soon as I'm in the passenger seat." Lyssa taunted, before reclining back in her seat, "This isn't a race. I don't want to listen to your aggressive flying-down-the-streets-rap."

Han watched as Tej rolled his eyes and Lyssa dove down into her pocket to reveal a shiny new iPod Classic. His eyebrows shot into his hair line. Those had only just been released. He wondered how she managed to cop one. Lyssa plugged the aux into the jack on her iPod and began to scroll. The ticking of her search could be heard faintly through the speakers.

"We aren't in a rush." She spoke, leaning forward to crank the volume, "Cruising. That's what we're doing. That's the kind of music we need for this drive."

She pressed down on the play button before placing the player into the cup holder. The mellow base began pumping through the speakers. Tej glanced over at her, mirroring her grin and together their heads bopped along with the beat.

Han was amused by the antics between the two siblings. If there was ever a question about their differing appearances it was rendered obsolete by seeing them interact with one another. The typical rivalry was there. The argumentative teasing.

He could honestly say it was refreshing to seeing how Lyssa held herself. She wasn't the typical kind of woman that was associated with this scene. He was interested in getting to know her better. He hadn't even spent more than a half hour with her and she was already giving him a strong impression of who she was.

Tej slowed the pace of the car, still speeding but not at breakneck speeds. The three of them were lost to the night air and music echoing around them. All the windows were rolled down, the air flowing in around them. Lyssa leaned her head back on the headrest, turning to stare out her window. She caught Han's eye in the mirror.

He hadn't meant to stare, but it was hard not to. She was striking, in every way. She arched an eyebrow at him, a small smirk growing on her face. He noticed the subtle dimple in her cheek as she did so. He gave her the typical 'what's up' head nod causing her chuckle. She shook her head at him before returning her gaze back to the far distance.

**~(F &F)~**

The drive didn't last much longer. Soon enough Tej was merging off the highway into another subdivision of what appeared to be storage lockers. As the car rolled through the alleyways, Lyssa popped open the glove box, pulling out a keychain. Tej came to a stop and Lyssa hopped out. She rounded the front of the car, right up to a locked blue sliding door.

Tej maneuvered into a parallel park, allowing room for Han to open his door and get out. Lyssa pushed the rolling door up, leaving her hand up in case the tracks didn't stop and it came rushing back. When the door was settled in the tracks above, Lyssa stepped into the dark locker.

Tej followed behind her, Han keeping in step. Lyssa flicked a few lights on, tossing the keys down into a bowl near a door at the back. Han stepped through the threshold and was taken aback. There were four cars sitting in row. All gleaming from the overhead lights. First in the line was a Nissan, then a Mitsubishi, a Mazda and finally an old school Camaro. American muscle. His weak spot.

Han was immediately drawn to the muscle car hidden at the back of the locker. Without stopping to admire the other three cars he found himself reaching out to run a hand along the smooth surface of the hood. He circled the vehicle, peering through the windows to see what type of transmission it was. He nodded, spotting the 6-speed manual gear shift.

As his fingers drifted over the frame of the passenger door, he felt a presence come up behind. He could see Lyssa's reflection in the window. He gave her a passing glance before continuing his perusal. She popped her hip out and rested it against the Mazda beside her.

He came around to driver's side, booking the all leather interior, "How much for this one?"

"Not for sale." Lyssa shook her head.

Han's head snapped up, his hand hovering over the side view mirror.

He raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"She's mine. That's why." Lyssa explained.

Han grinned. He straightened up and gazed over at the woman across the top of the car. This was  _her_  car. Colour him surprised.

"Yours, huh?" He asked.

Lyssa rolled her eyes, "Believe it or not. I built her from the frame up."

Han felt something inside him snap. Not only was this her car, but she built it. She knew her way around cars. It was possible that she was heaven sent. Han lifted his arms to cross them across the top. Lyssa advanced towards the passenger side, copying his stance.

She inclined her head over her shoulder, "You can have your pick of the models behind me."

Han smirked but remained quiet. His eyes flicked over to where the Nissan was sitting. If he had to choose, he'd go with that model. It was versatile and easily altered. The parts were easier to find, and it would give him something to experiment with.

"I didn't take you for an American muscle kinda guy." Lyssa commented, bringing his attention back to her.

Han tilted his head, both eyebrows raising into his hairline. He licked his lips, "Racist."

Lyssa's mouth dropped open, before she noticed the grin Han was attempting to hid. He was teasing her. It wasn't everyday he got a chance to flirt with a pretty girl who knew cars. He wanted to see what he could throw at her. See what would make her falter.

She rolled her eyes, "I  _meant_ , most suburbia boys are interested in Japanese models."

Han furrowed his brows, "How do you know I'm a suburbs kid?"

"Got the look." Lyssa shrugged.

Han sauntered around the front of the Camaro, coming to lean directly across from Lyssa. He kept his eyes on hers as she let her gaze flick up and down the length of his body.

He licked his lips, "Look?"

"It's the way you carry yourself." She laughed, "When you're from the city you tend to be more in your face about your body language. A front, so to speak. Put on a display. You don't bother with that. You let the 'I'm a bad-ass' persona shine right through as though there isn't a question in it."

He let out a breath. A quiet chuckle. He pouted with approval, biting down on his bottom lip. Observant. She knew how to read people. He didn't mind that she could pin him down. It made him want to get to know her even more. What else could she see?

"The Nissan." He said, "I'll take that one off your hands."

Lyssa grinned, pushing up and strolling off in the direction where the keys were held. He stayed put, his eyes glued to the sway of her hips. She knew exactly where he was looking, and she was milking it for everything. He laughed to himself. She knew how to play the game.

Halfway back from getting the keys she tossed them, "Catch."

He raised one hand and caught them with a low hand. He tucked the metal ring around his thumb, closing his palm around them.

"Plan on hanging around?" Lyssa asked.

Han lifted his shoulders, "Not sure."

"There's a race in two nights." Lyssa smiled, "Give you a chance to test out the new ride."

Han nodded, "Maybe I'll see you there."

Han stood up, walking directly towards Lyssa. As he closed in on her, he made sure to brush directly against her. His shoulder pressing into hers. He paused for a minute, both of them staring each other down. Lyssa bit down on her bottom lip, giving him a coy grin. His gaze flit down to her lips and back up to her eyes.

He winked, maneuvering around her calling out for Tej.


End file.
